One night in your arms
by Lady Purl
Summary: Kurda/Arra    not for little children  -      bedroom scene


_**Kurda & Arra**__**- A one night stand**_

Arra knocked her ninth foe off the bars and proceeded to deal with the last- Kurda Smahlt. Arra knew that he was going to be a hard one, and not because he was a good fighter, but because she was always soft on those whom she had a great lust for. Yes, the irresistible rogue- Kurda! She often wondered what made her like him so much, but it seemed that whenever they met, his presence and smile would always turn her on.

Arra tried not to dwell too much on the sexual matter as she shot her coldest glare at the now smirking Kurda. He was not in the slightest afraid of the beautiful Arra- merrily just weary. In past times he had suffered many injuries from her fierce fists, but he also in turn had always managed to provide her with some kind of nasty bruise or another to remember him by.

Stepping forwards, he advanced slyly like a leopard and raised his staff over his head. Arra watched his legs carefully- she was preparing for the moment where he would lunge on her. Even though her face was brave and strong, inside she was scared that he would defeat her with just a flip of his dazzling smile. Grinding her teeth she narrowed her eyes trying to ignore the smouldering flesh of his exposed chest. His six-pack stared dauntingly at her bringing back the nights she would dream of running her tongue up that angelic body of his. Angrily she shook the mesmerising image away and crept forward in order to meet Kurda's battle.

They both roared as they shot forwards clashing their staffs together. Then in a moment of panic Arra jumped high onto another bar with the speed of a jaguar, then turned and brought her staff down on the head of the bedazzled blonde. Kurda, his eyes popping out, slumped forwards then met his fate as he whooshed towards the ground where he groaned then passed out. The cries of the spectators around them were deafening as Arra guilty stared down at her victory. Then, remembering that she had beaten ten men and sent them all crashing with almost splintered skulls, she whooped in superiority as she crowned herself queen of the bars…

Kurda felt groggy and ill as he painfully woke in a candle lit room. As his pretty eyes fluttered open he found that he was lying in an open coffin that was in the centre of the cosy cave. Groaning he sat up slowly while rubbing the back of his head. He tried to remember how he got here but couldn't recall a thing. Then as he glanced around the cave, the moments of his defeat flashed back towards him and then he groaned again- in shame! How could he let that impossible Arra beat him _again_?

His legs were a bit tired but as he stretched them over the edge of the coffin and stepped out he began to feel much better although his head was still pounding. Whimpering softly he advanced towards the curtain that covered the doorway, but hardly made it far. He realised the pain in his head would haunt him for days.

'Hello?' he slurred. He stepped forwards again then called out 'Anyone here?'

From behind him he heard something shuffle and he turned slowly to find a scantily dressed Arra grinning before him.

'Am I dreaming?' Kurda mumbled as his eyes x-rayed Arra's slinky long dress. His mouth watered as he tried to imagine the pleasures he would find underneath…

'Thank God you're alive, Kurda!' Arra said. Happiness textured her smooth voice. She moved towards him and let a long sharp nail run down the length of Kurda's long jaunt jaw. 'I was beginning to think that you were gone, that you had left my life forever.' She gave him a sweet smile and this time Kurda was sure that he was dreaming. Arra was _never _this nice to him.

He winced as he pinched him-self then decided that this must be real, or Arra was pranking him. He liked to believe that she really was interested in him.

'You beat me,' Kurda whispered. Then split his lips into a laugh. 'You're wondrous!'

Arra's eyes twinkled shyly at the handsome man before her. She leant forwards to press her chest to his and said lusciously 'I'm sorry for your wounds. I will definitely make it up to you.' and winked at the lascivious vampire in front of her.

Kurda gasped as his heart fired up, his senses exploding like the taste of blood bursting in his mouth- Arra's hand was trailing up underneath his famous blue cloak. Her fingers were playing with the elastic of his trousers, stretching the material away from his rock hard manhood, teasing his flesh, provoking him. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, moaning as she pushed him against the wall and kissed his plush lips. Their tongues met in hunger, devouring each other's lust, gasping hot air, rubbing their bodies against each other.

Arra pulled Kurda away and unfurled the lace of his cloak and let it drop around their ankles. Deep in passion she ripped his thin shirt open and clasped her lips around a swollen nipple. She ran her tongue in circles causing Kurda to cry out and whisper her name huskily- pronouncing each syllable seductively.

Kurda pulled Arra's head away from his chest and bent in to kiss her again. Their lips, bumping together in anticipation, met their most desired fantasies. Tasting her skilful lips, he roamed his tongue inside the cave of her mouth, enjoying the sounds of her moans echoing between his lips. With his right hand he swiftly unzipped her ebony dress and let the soft fabric crumple to the ground. She had not been wearing anything underneath, and he cupped her breast in his large manly hand as the couple fell to the floor withering in each others heat.

Arra, underneath Kurda, opened her long slender legs, allowing Kurda to fit like a key in a lock in between the warm spot below her stomach. With his trousers sill on, he ground his hardness into her swelled flesh, causing a breathless cry to escape out of her. He rubbed the length of his clothed rock along the lips of her womanhood as she became wet with hunger and desperation.

Kurda figured he was about to let loose his man juice, so he stopped grinding and undressed himself totally. When he was bare, he pushed Arra's flailing legs apart, bent down and flicked his tongue along her vaginal lips. A gush of liquid seeped into his mouth and he lapped up the potion greedily. Arra's body quivered with his touch and she cried out his name over and over again.

Before her pleasure was over, Kurda slid himself deep into her and caressed her upper body as he plunged harder into her womanhood. Screaming out each other's name, they released their over ripe juices into one another and then kissed passionately not letting go.

Their bodies were still throbbing as they slid into the empty coffin and shut the lid. Cuddled into each other's arms they drifted to sleep, not once forgetting the sensational night that they shared…

**Hey guys! A sensational number from me!**

**I was aiming to do a one shot, next time it may be shorter or longer- the thing is that I'll never know! I hope you liked this. **** I'll be doing other characters next- whether its seductive romance or just plain beautiful romance or more battles etc… Any requests?**

**PLEEEASEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWW And RECOMMEND ^-^**

**Love you all!**

**Love M**

**xxx**


End file.
